Monkey City vs the Bloons
by MrZanyToTheMax
Summary: A city known as the Monkey City is constantly being attacked by Bloons. This fic is about how the monkeys in the Monkey City always stop the Bloons.
1. Introduction

Once there was a city. It was no ordinary city, because the inhabitants were monkeys. This city was founded in an area with lots of variety. There were grassy plains, forests, deserts, hills, rivers, lakes, mountains, volcanoes, caves, arid grasslands, badlands, high deserts, and even snowy areas!

* * *

But there was one problem about this city. It was always being attacked. The attackers weren't other monkeys. They were...BLOONS! Bloons were basically multi-layered, talking balloons who lived in a cave right outside the Monkey City. The leader of the Bloons was a Red Bloon with big glasses. This Bloon was called Professor Bloontonium, after the glowing blue liquid that created the Bloons in the first place. Professor Bloontonium had an assistant called Pinky the Bloon, a buck-toothed and dimwitted Pink Bloon. Not a good choice for an assistant, if you ask me.

* * *

Every day, the Bloons would attack the Monkey City. At first, the Bloon attacks came by surprise. No one knew which end of the Monkey City the Bloons would come from. But then, the monkeys got the idea to have special Watchdog Monkeys, who would watch the border of the City for Bloon activity. Meanwhile, the monkeys all came up with special methods and machines to attack the Bloons. Besides, there were only Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Bloons around at the time. But not for long!

* * *

 _You'll meet some of the monkeys in the next chapter. And you'll see why I said "But not for long!" at the end._


	2. Black and White Adventures

In the Bloon Cave, Professor Bloontonium looked at all the Bloons. All red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. "These can be popped too easily, if you ask me," he said to his assistant Pinky. "We need some Bloons that are immune to certain monkey attacks. What have you noticed?" "I've noticed that there's one monkey who can freeze Bloons. She has a special Bomb Shooter cannon," said Pinky. "That gives me an idea!" said the Professor. "We'll make new kinds of Bloons. Ones that are immune to bombs and freezing!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Monkey City, a meeting was called in the Monkey Town Hall. "I called this meeting because we have a very serious problem," said Mayor Monkey, who, as you've probably guessed, was the mayor of the Monkey City. "The Bloons have not come to attack the City." "You call that a serious problem?" asked a random monkey sitting in the back row of the audience. "Yes," said Mayor Monkey. "Obviously, the Bloons are planning something big. Something big that we'll have to stop." "How big?" asked another random monkey in the audience. "Well, it may not be so big," said Mayor Monkey. "I mean, there are only five different types of Bloons that we know of. They may just be making more Bloon types. However, one of you will have to find out what they're up to. Who would like to volunteer?" Many monkeys raised their hands, but Mayor Monkey picked a monkey named Sid N. Ranger for this job. Sid was an expert at staying hidden, so he seemed perfect for the job.

* * *

Sid disguised himself as a bush and went toward the Bloon Cave. He could hear Professor Bloontonium saying, "There we go. These Black Bloons are immune to bombs, and these White Bloons are immune to freezing!" "What about the Bloons that are white with black stripes?" asked Pinky. "Those are Zebra Bloons," explained Professor Bloontonium. "They're immune to both bombs AND freezing!" "So that's what they're up to," thought Sid, and he went back to the Monkey City to tell the others.

* * *

The Watchdog Monkeys watched the border of the Monkey City for Bloon activity. Eventually, they saw the Black, White, and Zebra Bloons approaching a section of the forest. Three monkeys came to the forest. One was Daniel R. Strong, a Dart Monkey. Another was Crystal T. Fortress, an Ice Monkey. And the third was Super Monkey. Daniel had brought a special machine with him. It was pink and was called a Tack Shooter. Crystal had brought a special cannon called a Bomb Shooter. "You stay here, Crystal," said Daniel. "Super Monkey and I will take care of these bloons." So they did. Because Super Monkey was around, the Black, White, and Zebra Bloons were all popped.

* * *

When Professor Bloontonium heard that the Bloons got popped (again), he realized it was because of the monkeys' darts. If there was a bloon that was immune to darts and other sharp objects, it would certainly get past the monkeys!

* * *

 _Did you notice that only BTD1 towers came to the forest to pop the bloons? I know Pink Bloons and Zebra Bloons weren't in BTD1, but I still put them in here. Sid will eventually be in a later chapter, as a Sniper Monkey._

 _In the next chapter, Lead Bloons will be introduced._


	3. Getting the Lead Out

Back in the Bloon Cave, Professor Bloontonium was puzzled. How had the monkeys managed to pop the Black, White, and Zebra Bloons?

"There are monkeys who use darts and other sharp objects," Pinky the Bloon observed as Bloon after Bloon got recovered in the Bloon Restoration Device just outside of Professor Bloontonium's lab.

"So that means we need Bloons that are immune to anything sharp, and that reminds me of something!" Professor Bloontonium replied.

"Like what?" asked Pinky.

"Just yesterday I was exploring the Bloon Cave when I came across a pit of lead. Perhaps if I made some Lead Bloons, the monkeys wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Egad, Professor Bloontonium, brilliant! Oh, wait, no," said Pinky. "Lead is awfully heavy. How would you get the Lead Bloons to fly?"

"With Bloontonium, Pinky," Professor Bloontonium explained. "All Bloons use it, and it's what makes them fly. So that's how we'll get the Lead Bloons to fly."

"I see."

"As for toxicity, that won't be a problem. Our use of Bloontonium protects us from the toxic effects of the lead. The monkeys use Bloontonium as well, so they are equally as protected. Any questions?"

"Just one. Why couldn't the castaways ever get off Gilligan's Island?"

* * *

Sid, who had overheard the plans for the lead Bloons, raced to the Monkey Lab, where a monkey named Al O. Honeydew was researching upgrades for the monkeys.

"This'll be useful for you, Crystal," said Al. "A new Snap Freeze upgrade that makes the Bloons pop once before freezing."

"Wow!" exclaimed Crystal.

"What about me?" asked another monkey. This one was named Boomer L. Rang, and he was a Boomerang Thrower.

"Well, Boomer," answered Al, "you get a Sonic Boom upgrade. With this upgrade, you'll be able to pop frozen Bloons!"

"That's great!" Boomer replied. "Thanks, Al!"

Just then, Sid entered the Monkey Lab, and he was out of breath from running so far.

"A new kind of Bloon is on the way!" he announced. "It's a Lead Bloon that contains two Black Bloons and is immune to anything sharp!"

"Can boomerangs pop it?" asked Boomer hopefully.

"Uh... no?" said Crystal, taking a look at Boomer's boomerang. She wasn't really sure if the boomerang could pop lead, but she didn't think it could.

"Well, whether it can or not, we'd better get popping!" said Daniel, who had just gotten a Sharp Shots upgrade that allowed him to pop one extra Bloon per dart.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Super Monkey. He hadn't been upgraded yet. But that was only because Al hadn't gotten to him when Sid showed up.

* * *

"Uh-oh," said Super Monkey as the monkeys headed to the site of the Bloon attacks. "This is Desert Terrain, and Super Monkeys aren't allowed on Desert Terrain."

"Why is that?" asked Daniel.

"No one knows, but I often hear monkeys saying it's because of budget cuts or something."

"Well, you can watch the rest of us from here. We won't be long."

They didn't take long at all. Crystal used her Bomb Shooter cannon to pop the lead Bloon, then used her Snap Freeze upgrade to pop the two Black Bloons that came out of it. Daniel and Boomer then took care of the four Pink Bloons.

* * *

Back in the Bloon Cave, Professor Bloontonium didn't like what he saw. "Well, I guess that didn't quite work as planned," he said. "Maybe I _should_ have sent an extra Lead Bloon like you suggested, Pinky."

"I told you," said Pinky. "Two Leads are better than one!"

Just then, Pinky's question came back to Professor Bloontonium. He flew over to Pinky and said, "It would end the show."

"What?" asked Pinky, confused.

"That's why they couldn't get off Gilligan's Island," explained Professor Bloontonium. "It would end the show."

"Oh," said Pinky. "That explains it."

As he was watching the Bloons get recovered in the Bloon Restoration Device, Professor Bloontonium got an idea. "I know a perfect plan to help us tomorrow!" he said to Pinky.

"Why? What are we going to do tomorrow?" asked Pinky. "Design a board game?"

"No, Pinky. The same thing we do every day. Try to take over the Monkey City!"

* * *

 _By now you've probably figured out that Pinky the Bloon and Professor Bloontonium were inspired by Pinky and the Brain, respectively._

 _The Bloon Restoration Device is based on the Recovery Centers from BFDI, just so you know._

 _Boomer's name is a pun on the word "boomerang". I don't really remember why I gave him L as a middle initial. Maybe because the shape of a capital L looks like the shape of a boomerang. But I don't really know for sure._

 _Al's name came from three different sources. First, there's the Specialty Building for the Bloonchipper in BTD5: Al's Custom Chippers. The O stands for Oscar, as in the scientist in the first season of_ Odd Squad _. And Honeydew comes from Bunsen Honeydew from the Muppets._

 _Al, by the way, will eventually be a part of the Bloon-popping action as a Monkey Engineer._

 _What's Professor Bloontonium's idea? You'll find out in the next chapter!_


	4. Regrow Roundup

Looking at the Bloon Restoration Device gave Professor Bloontonium an idea for a new Bloon type. "I could use the technology from the Bloon Restoration Device to make the bloons regrow layers back to their original size!" he said aloud.

"That's brilliant, Professor Bloontonium!" said Pinky. "Oh, wait, no. With Super Monkey around, those Bloons won't stand a chance!"

"Then we'll have to attack on a Desert or High Desert tile. I overheard the monkeys say that Super Monkeys aren't allowed on those tiles because of budget cuts. Any questions?"

"Just one. Is Rocky the Flying Squirrel a character from BFDI?"

* * *

Sid, who had overheard the Bloons' plan, ran off to the Monkey Lab, where Al was researching more upgrades. He had researched Even Faster Shooting for Daniel's Tack Shooter, as well as Frag Bombs for Crystal's Bomb Shooter cannon. He had also researched Red Hot Rangs for Boomer.

"It makes your boomerangs red hot so they can pop Lead Bloons," he explained.

Just then, Sid entered the Lab and announced, "A new kind of Bloon is on its way! It's some kind of regenerating Bloon that regrows layers back to its original size when popped."

Super Monkey, who didn't know where the Bloons would attack, said, "I bet I can pop it lickety-split!"

"I don't think so," said Sid. "The Bloons are planning to attack on a Desert or High Desert tile."

"Uh-oh. I'm not allowed on those tiles when they're outside the City."

"Not to worry," said Daniel. "I have a plan."

* * *

As it turned out, the Bloons picked a High Desert tile to attack the City from. Super Monkey watched from inside the City as the other monkeys attacked the Regenerating Bloon.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Sid, who had been invited by Daniel to become part of the Bloon-popping action as a Sniper Monkey.

Daniel looked toward the Bloon. It turned out to be a Regenerating Lead Bloon. "Crystal," he said, "activate your Snap Freeze upgrade!"

"What?" asked Crystal, who wasn't listening.

"Activate your Snap Freeze upgrade! And while you're at it, move your Bomb Shooter cannon toward the entrance."

So Crystal did as Daniel suggested. As it turned out, Regenerating Bloons can't regrow layers when they're frozen, so the Bloon was popped in no time.

* * *

When Professor Bloontonium saw what happened, he didn't like it. "I had no idea that these Regenerating Bloons couldn't regrow layers when they were frozen," he said to himself. But then, Pinky's question from earlier came back to him. "No, he's not from BFDI."

"What?" asked Pinky.

"Rocky the Flying Squirrel is not from BFDI. The Rocky in BFDI is a rock, not a flying squirrel. The Rocky you were thinking of is from Rocky and Bullwinkle."

"Oh."

"Now, there has to be some other way to stop the monkeys from popping the Bloons. I have an idea for it as well, but it'll have to wait for tomorrow."

"Why? What are we going to do tomorrow? Put on a play?"

"No, Pinky. The same thing we do every day. Try to take over the Monkey City!"

* * *

 _Notice anything strange about Crystal's lines? They're recycled Ice Cube lines from BFDI.  
_

 _I told you in chapter 2 that Sid would eventually end up in the Bloon-popping action as a Sniper Monkey in this fic. Well, now he is. But when will Al start popping Bloons? You'll just have to see!_

 _In the next chapter, you'll find out Professor Bloontonium's idea, and you'll also meet a mysterious new monkey!_


End file.
